Pericoloso Cambiare
by JoviClutch
Summary: AU : Matt was turned by Katherine on the night of the Masquerade ball. He seeks revenge, but theres more to his visit.


"_He was dangerous. A soft, innocent face that can fool anyone. His lust filled eyes captured the innocence, but behind his oceanic oculars, darkness folds. He swam in secret, but walked in daylight. The night walker has found his way to the surface."_ Elena's diary shut completely before she could witness him standing at the door. The bits of blood on his t-shirt caused a shiver amongst her olive creamed skin. His blue eyes widened. In a flash, he was by her side.

"Elena, don't worry. I'm still Matt." Matt's fingers glided along her shoulder. She knew it was a lie. He isn't Matt anymore; he was a parasite, bloodsucker. Vampire. Elena was afraid more than ever, and Matt was craving something tasty. He watched his friend eyes swell up with tears. It flowed down Elena's cheeks like a continuous rain shower.

"Matt, how could she do this to you?" Matt knew she was referring to Katherine. The dark, celeste, vixen. He hates everything about her. The way she flicked her tongue along his earlobe. The way he kissed h-. The memories were too painful and he hates it. Matt's blue eyes looked different. There was no more innocence, no more trust, so Elena thought. She couldn't trust him now that he was one of them. Stefan and Damon betrayed her already. Katherine was the cause of everything. The damaged she's done, it couldn't change. Her best friends were supernatural beings. Her boyfriend, well ex, is a vampire. How could she soak this all in?

"Elena, everything will be okay." He began to chant softly in her ear. Matt wasn't sure if everything was okay, or what he was capable of. He was a vampire. He could instantly suck every ounce of blood out of Elena, but he decided to save it for her look alike.

"Get some rest, okay." He squeezed Elena's shoulder gently before speeding out of the house. He wanted to kill her now, but he knew he had to go to the tomb alone. He needed to do this all by himself, so he could at least sleep at night peacefully.

/~/

Katherine stood at the door of the tomb, her hands continuously hitting the large rocks clouding around her. Damon left her here to rot, it wasn't fair. Elena was in danger, but she honestly didn't care. She wanted her boys back.

"Katherine." Her eyes twirled to examine those deep blue eyes she saw from the shadows, it was dark out and the tomb was dark until Matt's light began to shine. A smirk curled on her reddish hued lips. Matt was coming closer towards her. He didn't know he would be trapped in there with her. He took a few steps closer, finally reaching fully into the tomb. He was locked there now with Katherine.

"Came here for more, Mr. Donovan?" She let her fingers glide along the soft silk of his tie, letting her body press against his. Matt pushed her away, heat boiling in his cheeks. Katherine's snickered echoed in the spacious grave they were both captured in.

"Why would you do this to me? What did I do so much?" He began to ask. Katherine watched as he walked back and forth, never capturing her auburn gaze. She was in need of him this instant. Star gazing about how those soft lips felt against hers the night she was targeted for death. She could have never been impatient till now. Katherine wanted Matt.

"I did it so you can come and stay with me. I'm alone, thirsty, sexually active." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before running her slender digits along Matt's fully formed chest. He wetted his lips a little. Katherine paused in the middle, running her fingers along the buttons on his shirt. Matt looked at her for a while.

"Kiss me, or kill me. You're only capable of one." She whispered, her body pressing harder against his. Matt stood there, his deep blue eyes fishing with lust. He felt something in that kiss that shared at the masquerade ball. He felt for her, just a bit. Katherine wanted him, and he couldn't help himself. Matt's hands lightly lifted to go over her bare shoulders, capturing her spaghetti straps in his fingertips. Katherine watched without expression. His deep blue eyes boring into her brown orbs.

"Blue Eyes." Katherine whispered softly before Matt could lift her off her feet, capturing her lips in a passionate, yet rough, kiss. It was long and lust filled. Their eyes shut slowly in order to suck in the soothing sensation of their lips colliding. Katherine's body hung heavenly from his arms. She wrapped her fingers around his neck. Matt's hands lingered down to her rump, squeezing it gently before opening his eye. They took a moment to breathe. Katherine's back was arched; Matt was bent over her curvaceous body. Their breaths were soft and quiet. He took Katherine by her waist, bringing her up toward him.

"What is it about you that make me crazy?" His finger pads glided along the straps of her dress, pulling them down quickly. Her fully laced bra was now shown, leaving Matt's mouth dry. It was a lovely sight. He examined her for a while before crashing his lips onto hers. Katherine began to gather his white dress shirt in the hand. Hungrily they kissed each other, fighting for dominance. With Katherine's demonic strength, she quickly tore off Matt's white dress shirt. His tie following the rest of what he had on. The kisses grew fierce, and with all demonic force. Matt was a vampire now, he was being extremely rough. They began to twirl all over the tomb. Their back hitting against the rocks slowly. Friction building up suddenly. Matt's kisses trailed along Katherine's neck, teasing her smooth jugular with his tongue. Katherine let a soft moan of pleasure erupt in her throat. Her hands picking at her bra strap, sliding it down along with the other. Matt's arms hugged Katherine's waist. They're willing to make their selves one. Katherine's hands glided to Matt's pants, letting it drop from his muscular waist. Matt's lips trailed along her cleavage line softly, sucking every inch of sink that makes contact with his mouth. Moans and groans began to echo in the tomb, the inch of light overshadowing the darkness. Katherine's finger groped the harden bulge she felt grew underneath his checkered boxers. Matt's lips parted, letting his tongue glide along her harden nipple. It was satisfying to them both. The touching and tasting. Screams of pleasure erupted from Katherine's lips as he fingers orderly massaged Matt's member. He finally decided to let one of her glorious breast into his mouth. He dreamt about how they tasted and felt. Finally he gets the chance to do both, and he was in control. As his tongue made long strokes on her breast, Katherine reached for her underwear. Soaked. Matt's fingers glided along the lace panties that covered her sweet spot. His nose taking in her sweet arousal. Her wet panties became part of the ripped cloths. Matt's face snuggled into her nice perky breast, lifting the curvaceous beauty off her feet. Katherine's body was slammed against the wall. Their lips locked once more. With one swift movement, his boxers were off. They stood there naked for mere moment, taking in each other's bodies. That's when Matt went for it, ramming his long hardening member into Katherine's soft tight entrance. He knocked, and she let him in. Moans. Soft one. Loud ones. Screams. It was all exiting Katherine's wide mouth. It felt good, better than anything. Matt's speed increases as his cock slide up and down her slick walls. Their lips were crushed together instantly, rolling tongues. Making them one.

"Mhmm Matt." She whispered against his lips. They've been going on for moments now. Different places, different positions. Matt's fingers lay on her waist as he leaned on top of Katherine. Their tongues exploring their insides once more. Katherine's free hand curled around Matt's waist. His thrusts became slower as she felt the heat inside of her increase. Creamy goodness filled her, hot creamy goodness milked him. They finally parted breathing heavenly. Matt watched her from his corner lust still lingering in his eyes. Katherine crawled over to him.

"How do you feel?" She questioned. She stared into those deep blue eyes, waiting for an answer. Matt grabbed her waist and dived in once more. He couldn't get enough of that _Petrova Fire._


End file.
